The Marauders go on an Airplane
by Professor McGonagal
Summary: The Marauders and Lily go on an Airplane for the first time. One shot. AU. Please read, enjoy, and review! :)


**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or Star Wars**

**The Marauders go on an Airplane**

"Liiilyyyyy," Sirius Black whined as the Marauders and Lily waited for the Hogwarts Express to pull in to Hogsmede Station, "Why do we have to go all the way to Ireland and back just to write an essay?"

"So you, Peter, and James can pass Muggle Studies," Lily replied, exasperated for she had already explained this, "Professor Quirrell said he wanted us to relate to our personal experiences with Airplanes, and Remus and I are NOT writing your essays for you."

"But why can't we just make it up?" James asked, "Everyone else is."

"Because I said so, and as you are Head Boy you need to set an example for the amount of effort that goes into the research that should be done in order to complete homework!" Lily fired off.

"Okay." James said, slightly scared.

Lily's expression softened, "Sorry, I'm just a bit stressed 'cause of .N.E.W.T."

"It's fine, we're all frazzled." James replied, smiling gently and he took her hand and squeezed it. "This'll be a laugh. Imagine what your parents would think if they found out, Padfoot."

Sirius brightened "My mother would have a heart attack. A Black, even an ex-one, or any pure blood wizard voluntarily using Muggle transport? She'd pop off in a second. Regulus has probably snitched, so I can hope. Feel quite sorry for Dumbledore, really. You can bet anything he'll get a loud, verbally abusive, and thoroughly embarrassing Howler from her at lunch today for allowing us to do this, because in her view it's 'disgracing the name of wizard.' "

"Here's the train, guys." Peter said quietly, as said train pulled up beside them, steam gushing out from underneath it.

They all boarded, and spent the journey talking, laughing, swapping Chocolate Frog cards, planning ways to prank Snivellus, disguising their quills, parchment, and textbooks to look Muggle, and transfiguring pocket notebooks into passports for James, Peter and Sirius. Dumbledore had obtained their tickets. The passport process took a while, because Sirius found it amusing to transform into Padfoot just before his picture was taken.

Once the train had arrived at Platform 9 3/4, the five of them left the train and ran through the barrier and walked through the crowds of people that filled the Platforms of Kings Cross station. They then caught a bus that took them to the outside of London/ Heathrow airport.

"Dun, dun, da-daaaah dun, da-da, dun, da-da," sung Sirius, leading the way as they walked towards the airports doors. Jumping a little as the automatic sliding doors slid to the side as he approached, Sirius continued in a slightly higher voice; Daaa- dun da, duh, da-da, dun, da-daaaaah!"

"Isn't that the evil guy's entrance song from moon battle?" James asked Remus, as Sirius began the song again.

"Moon battle?" Remus, replied, puzzled.

"Yeah, you know, that moobli you showed us with the green Professor Flitwick, and the big furry brown yeti, Crunchy."

Remus laughed, "Oh, you mean Star Wars. Firstly, it's movie, not moobli, secondly, it's Yoda, not green Professor Flitwick, and lastly it's Chewbacca or Chewie who is a Wookie, not a 'big furry brown yeti called Crunchy.' But yes, that is the bad guys theme song."

"I thought so."

"Did you hear any of that before the last sentence?"

"Nup." James grinned. Remus smiled tiredly.

"I thought so."

By now they had arrived at the British Airline check-in desk, and Lily handed over the passports, which said they were 18, and boarding passes, whilst explaining that they only had hand luggage. After they had checked in, they proceeded through customs, where they passed their wands off as chopsticks, and Peter and James were subjected to the 'bomb search' much to Peter's terror and James's amusement.

They walked around the Departures area for about half an hour, browsing through the shops, peering at various items. Sirius borrowed some Muggle money from Remus, and bought several Muggle magazines for his mother, as well as a souvenir miniature motorbike, which he announced, ignoring the strange looks from the shopkeeper, he was going to enlarge and enchant to fly.

Lily and Remus decided to show the purebloods what an airplane actually looked like (they had seen pictures in Muggle studies, but they never looked quite the same as the real thing), so the five off them went to their gate and bagged seats near the doors that led to the plane, before peering out the windows. Sirius, who had been treating the whole experience as the funniest thing ever, frowned when he saw the plane.

"That's it? That's what we're getting on?"

Lily and Remus nodded.

"But my dearest Lily-Petal, my most darling Moony-the-Loony, pray tell, I beg of you: HOW does it fly?"

"Well," Remus began, "They are powered by-"

"THANK YOU Moony, I understand perfectly." Sirius said loudly in his (self-proclaimed) "grand" voice. He was about to continue, when he was so violently startled by loud, rather robot sounding chimes that signaled an announcement, that he jumped backwards and fell over a chair onto the floor. While James wet himself laughing and Peter and Remus helped Sirius up, Lily listened to the announcement, carefully concealing her grin from Sirius who was now staring at the woman over at the check in desk with the expression of a wounded puppy. Oblivious, the woman began her rehearsed sounding speech; Ladies and Gentlemen, British Airlines flight 2271 to Dublin, Ireland is now boarding, please proceed to gate 13, British Airlines flight 2271 to Dublin, Ireland is now boarding, please proceed to gate 13."

"Oh sweet Merlin, that's us!" Lily cried, suddenly frantic, "Sirius, James, promise to behave?"

"Flower! Oh how you wound me! How you crush my heart into a thousand tiny sheds! How could you?!" Sirius exclaimed clutching his heart dramatically, and staggering around, thus falling over the chair again. "However I see your point, so Trout's Honour as Muggles say." Sirius replied as he got up.

"Scouts Honour you mean." Lily replied.

"That too."

Once James had sworn to be "even more perfect than I am already" they joined the end of the line leading to the plane. After around 10 minutes, they had handed over their tickets and where walking along the gangplank.

"Wow." James breathed as they boarded the aircraft, smiling at the stewards. The plane was a 747, so it had a 2-4-2 layout. Their seats where on the right hand side of the plane. Lily and James were in front of Sirius and Remus, and Peter, who was trusted enough to sit on his own, was behind them.

"PRONGS! Look!" Sirius yelled pointing excitedly at the mini TV in the back of Lily's chair, "Tevvymizyions in the seats!"

"TELEVISIONS Padfoot," Remus hissed, "Now please sit down and stop shouting, everyone's staring!"

Sirius looked around and saw that everyone's eyes where indeed fixed upon him. He bowed theatrically and sat down grinning.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome aboard British Airlines flight 2271 to Dublin, Ireland." The pilot spoke into the intercom. Sirius and James cheered loudly. "I am Ernie Wallace, your pilot. We will be taking off in two minutes, so please ensure that you remain in your seats and fasten your seatbelts." The engine fired up.

"TAKE IT AWAY ERN!" James yelled.

"YEAH TAKE IT AWAY ERNIE, IT'S GONNA BE A BUMPY RIDE!" Sirius bellowed. The muggles stared as the Marauders laughed (Lily was pretending she didn't know them).

The first hour of their journey passed smoothly. Sirius flirted with the air hostesses, Lily taught James how to use the little TV in the back of his chair, Remus read, and Peter slept. They jumped as the intercom crackled into life.

"HEY, I WAS WATCHING THAT!" James roared standing up as the movie he had been completely immersed in for the past half hour froze. Lily pulled his back into his seat muttering; "Shut up James, it'll come back on in a minute. What are you watching anyway? You've been doing boxing moves for the past five minutes."

"I-" James began, before he was interrupted by an airhostess.

"Oi! Zerelda! You interrupted Prongs!" Sirius yelled. The blond air hostess narrowed her eyes, but said her well-rehearsed speech.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we are approaching some unexpected turbulence-"

"DUNN DUNNN DUUUUUUNNNNNN!" Sirius and James chorused. Zerelda and Lily glared at them.

"So please remain in your seats." Zerelda finished.

"Thank you Zerelda, darling." Sirius said as she passed him on her way down the aisle.

"My name is Mary." She replied. "Zerelda has brown hair."

Remus choked into his tea. Sirius glared at him, before turning back to Mary.

"Oops. Ha, ha. No hard feelings?" He asked holding out his hand.

"Did you tell her she was the most beautiful girl you've ever seen, too?"

At Sirius's guilty look, she stormed off.

"Awkward." Peter sing-songed.

"Shut up, Wormtail." Sirius snapped. "Now, Prongs, what moobli are you watching?"

"Huh?" James replied, as Lily paused the movie and he froze in mid-punch. "Oh, I dunno what it's called_. _There's just loads of fighting in it, it's really good."

"Boys." Lily sighed.

At that moment there were three small bumps.

"THAT WAS TURBULENCE?!" Sirius, James, Remus and Lily roared standing up. Sirius and James looked at the latter two in surprise. The muggles stared.

"What? Turbulence can be scary and cause accidents." Remus said. Lily nodded before continuing:

"You could hardly call that turbul-"

BUMP! BUMP-BUMP-BUMP-BUMP-BUMP! BUMP! …BUMP!

The plane shook, tray tables rattled, Lily, James, Sirius and Remus wobbled, and fell back into their seats. Several Muggles snorted, a few elderly muggles muttered things along the lines of "Kids today," "Didn't they hear the seat-belt sign beep?" "No common sense, what the world is coming to I really don't know."

The rest of the journey passed uneventfully, but the Marauders and Lily were relieved to get off the plane and get away from the snorting, staring, muttering, muggles and, according to Sirius, the revenge plotting air hostesses, all of whom, refused to come anywhere near any of them.

They wrote their essays by the enormous glass windows, occasionally glancing out of them to draw a sketch of the airplanes. Lily had brought her camera so they spent time acting like tourists, buying things from the little shops and taking multiple pictures. Muggles put money into a bag and snapped pictures as they watched 'Moony's Animal Circus' where, it seemed to them, an 18 year old boy had trained a rat, a dog, a stag and a doe to do tricks. The Marauders had been astonished when Lily had revealed that she had been an unregistered Animagus since fifth year and gaped when she put a privacy charm around them, and transformed into a fiery red doe with emerald green eyes.

Having counted their money (£250) they made their way towards their gate. Sirius gulped nervously when he saw the group of airhostesses glaring at him.

"Anyone want to apparate home?" He asked.

The rest of them took a look at the snorting, staring, muttering, muggles.

"Oh, OK, then, it's not worth it." Lily replied. The others nodded. They walked off, and found a cleaners closet that was large enough for them all to fit into. Remus sent a wolf patronus to Dumbledore, saying that they were apparating back and why. Then they all disapperated from the closet with loud cracks and found themselves outside the Hogwarts gates.

A week later, they received their Muggle Studies essays back. Each of them received an 'O', a first for Sirius, James, and Peter in Muggle Studies.

**A/N: Please review! :)**


End file.
